


Der Ursprung eines Drachen

by LunaMarieMaxis115



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMarieMaxis115/pseuds/LunaMarieMaxis115
Summary: Long before she met the Primis Crew. Long before she became Eliana's daughter. And long before Primis Richtofen read the Kronorium.Luna's tragic past comes to light.





	1. Chapter 1

The cave was illuminated as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Thunder followed shortly after resonating within the cave. Two large eyes glanced towards the entrance of the cave, the eyes belonged to a creature not of this world. The dragoness in question had dark blue scales and a dark purple underbelly; her wings were long and meant for being quick in the skies. Her brilliant green eyes shined brightly as a larger male came into the cave, his black scales were soaked from the storm. "There you are Tatsu. I was starting to think you would not be here to see our daughter hatch." The dragoness wound her tail with her mate's. Tatsu prummed in affection as he nuzzled his mate. "I am sorry my dear. The storm was so sudden. Und my wings are not suited for strong wind currents." He wrapped his right wing over her back as she rolled her eyes. Starting to reply she stopped as a crack made both of their ears stand erect. Their gaze fell to the medium sized egg in the makeshift nest; the egg moved more as a small white claw poked through. As the hatchling came out covered in black fluffy feathers the parents cooed down at their daughter. The hatchling looked at them with wide emerald eyes and let out a tiny roar. Nuri smiled as she gently lifted her daughter into her paws; Tatsu let out a soft growl of affection as he nuzzled his hatchling. "Have you thought of a name?" He asked his mate as the little hatchling kept trying to nip at her own tail. "Luna...Her name is Luna." Tatsu looked at her with a smile on his face. "After your grandmother? She was an amazing Dragoness. Very wise und a natural leader. I am sure our little one will carry these traits too." Luna cooed up at her parents as they both nuzzled her. Her green eyes seemed to shine with years of knowledge beyond her age. She would be special indeed.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen years have passed since Luna's hatching day and now her parents, Tatsu and Nuri, are expecting another hatchling. On her hunting trip instead of finding prey she finds a potienal new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to finally write out Luna's backstory. I am still working on the next chapter for my other work, The Broken Cycle, but since I had some writer's block on that story I decided to put this one out.

Crisp autumn air whisked through the forest. The leaves on the trees had turned all sorts of colors already. Red, brown and yellow covered the forest floor and many of the forest animals were getting ready for the long winter ahead. A lone rabbit was munching on some leftover grass that had not yet died. His ears perked up as he stared around him. There was something stalking him but what? The buck finally saw the predator's bright eyes and went to run, however he was too late. The dragoness came rushing out of the underbrush, her claws digging into the dirt; kicking it up as she ran, pouncing she bit the rabbit behind the neck killing him quickly. She placed it down on the ground and looked to the sky with her ears perked. Birds had flown out of the trees screeching loudly when they heard the commotion on the forest floor. Luna let out a snort of disdain. Those birds got annoying. With their constant chatter and screaming. Carrying her kill she made her way back to the home den where her parents were waiting. It was her turn to hunt for the Clan and she didn't want to disappoint, after all soon she would become a big sister. Tatsu and Nuri had laid another egg last fall: now they just had to play the waiting game for it to hatch. Walking through the woods calmed the young dragoness as the sun hit her scales. They were starting to itch a lot more lately due to her needing to shed. At least she was growing. Her ears twitched to the sounds of the leaves crunching under her paws. Fall was by far one of her favorite seasons as there are many colors in the trees and the air was not too warm yet not too cool. The peace was interrupted by the sounds of a shrill screaming. Luna stood still as she strained her ears. All of her scales had raised in alarm and her eyes darted around. That sounded close! A little too close for comfort. She went to book it to the home cave before she heard the scream again. It sounded like a female human hatchling. And by the sound of her screaming she was in trouble. Luna felt conflicted at what she should do. Her parents always told her to stay safe and hidden. "Humans are the reason us Dragons must remain in hiding for now." Her father, Tatsu, would always tell her before going to sleep. The scream sounded again followed by the sound of wolves howling. The hatchling was being hunted. Luna breathed heavily: the scent of the rabbit was making it harder to pick up the scent of where the human might be. The child screeched out again in fear. Making a split second decision the young dragoness dropped the rabbit to the ground before rushing towards the source of the screams. 

Her face was scrunched up in determination as she kept rushing forward. Her front claws dug into the dirt as she ran tearing it up due to her speed. Luna stopped just before she ran into a fallen tree, behind the tree was a small dip in the ground, as if a large dragon had come by and scooped a piece of the Earth out. And in that small clearing was the hatchling; the poor thing was shaking fiercely as her back hit the tree. A pack of large Timber Wolves advanced on the child. Their snarls were loud and menacing, some had drool dripping from their muzzles. The pack must have been upset that a human had decided to invade on their land. Even if said human was only a hatchling. As the wolves started to close in it made Luna think. Should she save the little one? It would only make sense. After all she had dropped her prey to run here for a reason. She just hoped the wolves would back down easily. Bunching up her muscles she leaped over the fallen tree to land in front of the girl. The little girl let a squeal of fear escaped her as she fell down to the floor. Luna's scales were raised to make herself look larger. She was already bigger than the wolves, standing at roughly six feet tall: but yet she wished to get her point across. The pack leader still had his hackles raised and his lip curled. Luna's tail twitched from side to side, the blade on the end of her tail kept slicing up the dirt underneath. Some of the wolves took note before deciding to back off. The alpha however took this as a challenge. The canine ran towards Luna as she bent down low to the ground. Her wings spread up and outward and she raised her tail up towards the sky. When he got close she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, which she had not realized they were shut, she unleashed a roar that could rival her Mother's. The pack leader stopped in his tracks before immediately turning back to run the way they had come. His pack followed closely behind whining all the way into the forest. Luna calmed her nerves before settling her scales back down. She turned to face the human hatchling with wide eyes. The child was shivering in fear at what she had witnessed. Her fear scent hit Luna's nostrils fast, making her snout wrinkle. Her eyes looked over next to the hatchling and noticed a tiny brown object. It seems she had dropped it when Luna made her entrance. Carefully stepping closer as to not make the child even more afraid she bent down to sniff the object. She gently picked it up in her mouth and turned towards the girl. Her blue eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done, tear stains marked her cheeks. Luna bent her head down and dropped the object onto the girl's lap before sitting down, her tail wrapped neatly above her paws. The child looked down at the fluffy toy before hugging it close to her chest. "You saved me und Mr. Teddy. Danke Mr. Dragon." Ah. So the hatchling spoke. Luna couldn't help the chuckle that rose from her throat. "You are welcome Kleiner. As you can now tell by my voice I am a uh Miss Dragon. Or Dragoness." The little girl still seemed to have that look of wonder on her face. She stood from her spot to get a closer look at Luna. The dragoness twitched her tail a bit. Her father's words rung in her mind on loop "Do not let humans close to you! They will only bring you pain und suffering!" But yet she sensed that this little one would do no such thing. How can a small innocent hatchling cause harm. "What is your name, Miss Dragon? Do you live here?" Luna was conflicted as to whether or not she should give her name to a human. But what harm could it do. After all it wasn't like she was going to bring her to the den. "My name ist Luna. It means Moon in many languages. But meine Mutter named me after Oma Luna. Who was a wise und noble dragoness. Ja, I live close by. Und why are you here, hm? It is dangerous for a hatchling to be in these woods alone." The child seemed to contemplate before speaking. "It's a pretty name! Mine is Samantha! Samantha Maxis. Und I came here because I wanted to explore. Vater is too busy to play with me. So I came out here to play with Mr Teddy!" Samantha lifted up her teddy bear to show Luna. She bent down to sniff again and chuckled. A thought came to her mind. Since her parents were having a hatchling soon this could be good practice. And she still saw no harm in playing with the child. "How about this. I will play with you from now on. So you und Mr Teddy won't be alone. Hm. Now let's see what game we can play?" 

The two played hide and seek as well as tag until the sun started to go down. Luna happily helped escort Samantha towards the edge of the territory. Her green eyes gazed towards a set of large buildings. A huge fence surrounded the perimeter as if telling anyone to not enter. Or to even permit anyone from leaving. Her scales shuddered at the thought of more humans. Luna went to ask something before a male voice shouted out. "Samantha! Samantha! Where are you!?" The voice sounded worried. Luna's scales stood up and her pupils turned to slits. "Don't worry Miss Luna. I won't tell Papa about you. I promise." This calmed her but only a bit. Samantha hugged Luna's leg before heading towards the edge of the fence. The black dragoness stuck to the shadows as she watched Samantha call out to her father. Five male humans came running once she called out. A bald one, most likely her Vater, knelt down and hugged her tightly to him. He seemed as if he had been crying. One of the other men stood behind him with his hands behind his back. Her father pulled away from the hug to check Samantha over for any cuts or bruises. "Don't you ever do that again! Next time you are to stay close by do you understand?" Luna could tell that even though he was yelling that he was not truly upset but terrified at what could have happened. "Yes Papa. I understand." Her father lifted her up in his arms before making his way back. The three other men followed behind but one of them stayed behind. Luna tilted her head as she watched him. Why was he still here? Was he ok? Her breath caught in her throat as the man turned his head to face where she was hiding. His bright blue eyes seemed to stare right into her soul. Nein! He couldn't possibly see her! Humans didn't have good night vision! Or did they? She stayed still as he went to move closer. "Edvard!" Samantha's father yelled out. The man, now known to Luna as Edward, stopped and turned back. "Ja! I am coming Dr. Maxis!" He took one more glance at where she was hidden before walking back down the trail. Once he was out of sight is when she started to head back towards the home den. On her way back she thought about her and Samantha had played for hours without a care in the world. She smiled a bit as she remembered that she told the little girl that she would play with her from then on. Maybe her father was wrong. Humans didn't seem too bad. Maybe she could learn to trust them. And maybe one day she could be the one to help Dragons and Humans learn to love each other once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter ^^ This is just the beginning 👀🐲


End file.
